Não Me Deixe Jamais
by Fernanda Belramino
Summary: Ele estava de volta. Dessa vez, para nunca mais partir. Final alternativo para Lua Nova.


**N/A: Essa oneshot vai para a Emélia, do Nyah! Fanfiction, que disse estar sentindo falta das minhas histórias. Isso me deixou **_**tão**_** feliz que vim e segui o impulso de escrever. Essa semana eu estava um pouco pra baixo, sem muita inspiração, então, quando ela voltou, eu aproveitei. Como essa história é uma Realidade Alternativa da saga, eu tentei manter a formalidade do Edward, mas não sou muito boa com essas coisas, portanto me perdoem. Fiz o meu melhor. Espero que vocês gostem (principalmente você, Emélia).**

**Recomendo que ouçam **_**Breath of Life**_** ou **_**Never Let Me Go**_**, ambas músicas da Florence + The Machine, para ler essa história.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. A pessoa genial que o tem se chama Stephenie Meyer.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Bella estava ansiosa essa noite. Eu poderia dizer pela forma como sua mão se apertava a minha e pelo ritmo de seu coração. Enquanto às vezes ele perdia uma batida, em outras ele pulsava duas vezes no espaço de uma. O coração errático foi uma das coisas que mais senti falta nela, junto com seu cheiro inebriante e atormentador, além de sua mente _quebrada_.

Era a primeira vez que ela vinha passar à tarde em minha casa depois que eu partira. Talvez, por isso, nós dois estivéssemos nervosos. A minha família havia saído, portanto a casa era só nossa. Ideia de Esme. Dei um brando aperto na mão de Bella, tentando acalmá-la. Eu estava com medo. Eu estava mudado e sabia que essa mudança não se restringira apenas a mim. A minha preocupação era: o _quanto_ Bella havia mudado? _Ao menos não o suficiente para nunca mais quere me ver_, eu me confortei. Ela ainda me queria. Nós ainda estávamos juntos. O que poderia ser mais importante que isso?

Eu não sabia responder. No entanto, aquela sensação de inquietude ainda estava tomando conta de mim, agitando meu peito por dentro.

Nós subimos as escadas que levava até o andar de cima, eu indo à frente e Bella me seguindo, nossas mãos sempre juntas. Quando abri a porta de meu quarto, ouvi-a soltando um pequeno suspiro, seus ombros caindo suavemente. Sua mão, percebi, repentinamente ficou mais relaxada contra a minha. Um peso que antes eu não notara que estava nos meus ombros saiu dali. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, involuntariamente relaxando minha mão contra a dela também. Arrependi-me de ter feito isso no segundo seguinte, quando ela puxou sua palma para longe da minha e se abraçou.

— Está tudo igual — sussurrou ela, e não consegui ver o que havia por trás de sua voz.

Dei um passo para o lado, ficando de frente para Bella. Sua cabeça ficava abaixo do meu nariz, e isso fez com que ela olhasse para cima para poder encarar meus olhos. Sem me conter, ergui minha mão esquerda e tracei a pele quente de seu maxilar, contornando o osso de sua mandíbula. Ela era tão linda... Eu suspirei, deixando seu cheiro inebriante entrar pelo meu nariz e queimar minha garganta, causando aquele familiar ardor — algo bem-vindo, _agora_.

— Por que não estaria? — eu sussurrei de volta para ela, minha mão escorregando, pousando na curva de seu pescoço. Meu pulso estava encostado em sua clavícula e eu podia sentir o sangue correndo pelas veias de seu pescoço em um ritmo acelerado através de meus dedos.

— Eu não sei — murmurou Bella, desviando seus olhos brevemente dos meus, quase hesitante. — Eu esperava que algo tivesse mudado.

— _Nada_ mudou, Bella — eu lhe disse, esperando que ela entendesse que eu me referia a algo além da disposição da mobília. — Não para mim, ao menos. — Dei um passo para frente, beijando sua testa. Minha mão deslizou para cima e meus dedos se embrenharam pelo cabelo dela com felicidade. — Eu te amo tanto — sussurrei contra a sua testa.

— Eu também te amo, Edward — ela me disse, fazendo a agitação de dentro de meu peito aumentar. Mas sua confissão a seguir quase me partiu ao meio. — Eu só tenho medo.

— De mim? — Eu me afastei e procurei seus olhos, tentando identificar algo que me desse um indício de seu medo.

— Não de _você_. — Bella revirou os olhos. — Eu sempre fui muito boa em ignorar coisas, depois que elas passavam. Raramente eu me lembro sobre o acontecimento em Port Angeles. — Ao ouvi-la fazer uma menção àqueles homens, meu corpo enrijeceu um pouco. Eu ainda não conseguira superar essa história. — Mas o fato de você ter me deixado... Eu ainda sinto como se você embora a qualquer momento — ela confessou. Vi seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, e uma delas escorreu por sua bochecha. Ergui meu dedo frio para limpá-la. — Você ainda age como se pudesse partir.

— Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum, Bella. Todos os meus planos se baseiam a passar o resto da sua vida com você. Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum — repeti, ansioso para abraçá-la. Observei seus dedos frágeis se encolherem, sua mão fechando em punho. Imagino que somente quando eu segurei ambas e a obriguei a relaxar os dedos novamente foi que Bella percebeu o que estava fazendo. Beijei o avermelhado das suas palmas. — Venha — eu disse, quase agitado, puxando-a para o sofá largo e preto do meu quarto, o único lugar confortável onde ela poderia sentar e tentar se acalmar. Sua respiração ainda não tinha normalizado quando eu a encarei novamente. — Você acredita em mim? — perguntei, voltando a segurar suas mãos.

Bella estava sentada um pouco de lado para mim, por isso meus olhos estavam focados em seu perfil; meus ouvidos atentos ao seu coração.

— Eu _acredito_ — ela disse. — Mas esse não é o problema, Edward. Só porque _agora_ você está sendo sincero, só porque _agora_ você acredita que não quer mais partir, não significa que mais tarde você não pode mudar de ideia. — Ela suspirou, abaixando sua cabeça para encarar seus pés, que calçavam um tênis sujo. — Eu já te expliquei isso.

— E eu já te disse que não vou mudar de ideia — falei a ela. — Bella — eu murmurei. — _Isabella_... você acha mesmo que eu poderia... que eu seria _capaz_ de me afastar de você novamente? — Não consegui segurar um suspiro de indignação. — Eu não sou tão eu quando estou longe de você. — Soltei uma de suas mãos para poder segurar seu queixo entre meu polegar e o meu indicador, fazendo-a suavemente inclinar sua cabeça na minha direção. Meus olhos capturaram os dela com ânsia. — Eu te amo com tudo que sou. Não há uma partícula de mim que não te deseje e te adore, Bella. _Eu te amo _— voltei a dizer.

— Mas mesmo nesses momentos, Edward... Mesmo quando eu sei e sinto que você está dizendo a verdade... há sempre uma parte sua que fica inacessível a mim. E isso me faz acreditar que você ainda possa ter pensamentos sobre partir... no futuro. Agora talvez não, mas e quando você se esquecer do quão doloroso foi? — ela me perguntou, de alguma forma acreditando que isso era realmente capaz.

Vampiros não se esquecem de nada. E, mesmo que eu fosse humano, eu jamais me esqueceria daquele tipo de dor.

Eu apertei meu nariz entre o meu polegar e meu indicador, fechando os olhos por um breve momento; não porque eu estava impaciente ou irritado, mas porque eu realmente estava procurando uma solução para aquilo tudo. Eu estava confuso. Quase perdido. Quando abri meus olhos e encarei os olhos chocolates de Bella, encarei suas dúvidas e o seu temor, eu finalmente soube o que eu precisava fazer. Estava tudo tão _claro_ agora.

Intimidade era importante para ela. Com o tempo que nós ficamos separados, a nossa intimidade ruiu e pouco a pouco todas as inseguranças que ela nutrira ao longo de sua vida — como qualquer adolescente normal — voltaram. Indo embora, eu fui o responsável não só apenas por elas voltarem, como também por _ampliá-las_. Bella estava pagando por um erro meu. Ela estava pagando porque eu não lhe dera a escolha. Em um ato egoísta, apenas optei pelo que _eu_ achei ser melhor para ela.

_Eu fora um péssimo namorado. _A simplicidade dessa constatação me chocou e confortou ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me aproximei de Bella, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu e a obrigando a ficar de frente para mim. Estava um pouco nervoso, por isso quase me senti culpado pela forma como meus lábios quase esmagaram os dela. Minha mão ficou atrás de sua nuca, tomando cuidado para que ela não inclinasse sua cabeça muito para trás e que com isso seu pescoço começasse a doer. Seu conforto era a minha prioridade. Bella ainda não estava entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

Ela não entendeu isso nem mesmo quando meus beijos desceram para o seu pescoço e eu deixei por sua pele um rastro molhado e gelado. Depois sobrei por cima da trilha, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Aparentemente os pensamentos humanos que eu ouvi ao longo de minha eternidade sobre sexo não foram tão inúteis assim. Eu poderia usar algumas daquelas coisas para ajudar Bella a se sentir mais à vontade. Eu poderia deixá-la... _excitada_. A perspectiva de deixar alguém dessa forma, não as garotas de Forks High School que sentiam atração pelo meu corpo, mas alguém que eu amava e admirava... a perspectiva de deixar _Bella_ dessa forma era incrível. O sentimento que percorria o meu corpo era quase engrandecedor. Nunca antes eu sentira tamanho poder em minhas mãos.

Bella, sendo apenas a garota atrapalhada por quem eu me apaixonara, se desequilibrou um pouco e bateu na mesinha de madeira que ficava ao lado do sofá, derrubando o controle do rádio no chão e fazendo com que o som ligasse. Imediatamente a música _Breath of Life_ começou a tocar e eu gostei de como ela pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente com a nossa história.

_I was looking for a breath of life / A little touch of heavenly light / But all the choirs in my head sang "no" / To get a dream of life again / A little vision of the start and the end / But all the choirs in my head sang "no"._ A música continuou tocando, e Bella arregalou seus olhos e cortou o beijo ao ver o que tinha feito, sussurrando um tímido pedido de desculpas. Mas então eu percebi que ela sorria. Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas, curioso sobre uma suposta explicação sobre o seu sorriso.

— Eu não sabia que você ouvia Florence And The Machine — disse ela para mim.

— Acredite, descobrir isso foi tão surpreendente para mim quanto está sendo agora para você — murmurei tentando permanecer sério, mas ao mesmo tempo deixando um meio sorriso escapar.

Então, inesperadamente, Bella soltou uma curta gargalhada. Era o som mais lindo do mundo. Encolhi minhas mãos, incerto sobre tê-la tocado nas costelas — onde eu sabia que ela sentia cócegas — ou em algum outro lugar e que isso tivesse causado sua risada. Mas eu estava com as minhas mãos afastadas e ela inda ria. Percebendo minha confusão, Bella parou de rir por um segundo, cobrindo a boca.

— Desculpe — ela sussurrou, mas pude ver que não estava nem um pouco arrependida.

Eu não esperava que ela tivesse.

Quando Bella se aproximou de minha boca — dessa vez sem ser induzida a tal coisa —, ela sorria. Seus lábios, sempre quentes, tocaram os meus, sempre frios. Ela os moveu vagarosamente, suas mãos escorregando pelos meus ombros e uma delas subindo pela minha nuca enquanto a outra pendia sobre as minhas costas. Minhas pernas tremeram suavemente e eu prendi um gemido. Senti Bella abrir sua boca e dessa vez eu não cortei o beijo. Timidamente, com um pouco de receio de fazer algo errado, eu retesei meus dentes e separei meus lábios, deixando que a língua dela se embrenhasse pela minha boca, tímida, explorativa. _And the fever began to spread / From my heart down to my legs / But the room is so quiet, oh / And although I wasn't losing my mind / It was a chorus so sublime / And the room is too quiet._

Nosso beijo estava sendo como nunca fora antes. Como eu nunca permitira ser antes. Bella abriu as pernas, deixando espaço suficiente para que o meu quadril se instalasse entre elas, e para que assim eu pudesse me aproximar mais de seu corpo. Agora eu podia sentir cada respiração errática que ela dava, seu peito indo e vindo contra o meu, tocando-o e se afastando logo em seguida.

Vagarosamente, subi minhas mãos pela cintura macia dela, levantando sua blusa com o movimento. Bella não me parou em nenhum momento. No instante seguinte, sua blusa estava jogada no chão do meu quarto. Abri bem meus olhos, observando seu sutiã preto, simples. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas a impedi, voltando minha boca na sua. Bella soltou um pequeno gemido, suas mãos correndo pelas minhas costas, por baixo da minha blusa. Eu nunca antes sentira suas mãos nas minhas costas sem nenhum tecido entre nós. Era... desesperador. Isso só me fazia querer mais. Corri meus dedos pela sua coluna vertebral, parando quando eles alcançaram o feixe do sutiã. Em um movimento rápido e habilidoso, o feixe estava aberto.

Foi somente nesse momento que senti as mãos de Bella no meu peito, me afastando. Cedi a sua vontade.

— Edward? — ela fez, quase como se estivesse checando que era eu mesmo ali na sua frente.

— Sim? Você quer parar? — eu ofereci. A partir de hoje eu deixaria Bella tomar suas próprias decisões.

— Eu não. Mas... você...? — _ela_ ofereceu. Em um ato involuntário, Bella passou sua língua pelo seu lábio inferior, lambendo-o. Meus olhos não puderam deixar de captar a vermelhidão dele, e eu senti certo orgulho misturado a medo ao saber que eu era o responsável por aqui.

No entanto, eu não iria mudar a minha mente. Minha decisão estava feita.

— Eu não quero parar, Bella — lhe disse, e Bella pareceu surpresa ao notar o fervor em minha voz. — Eu estou quase... _expectante_ para lhe mostrar a minha parte que você julgou inacessível. Não quero que você tenha mais dúvidas. Eu sou seu. Eu não vou embora. Eu estou pronto para te deixar me conhecer... por inteiro.

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos. _And I started to hear it again / But this time it wasn't the end / And the room was so quiet, oh._

— Então nós vamos fazer amor? — perguntou ela finalmente.

— Nós vamos — respondi. — Se você quiser.

— Mas e sobre a sua decisão de não querer fazer sexo por eu ser muito frágil?

— Eu serei cuidadoso, amor — prometi. Eu seria tão cuidadoso... Mas mesmo depois disso eu ainda percebia a hesitação em seus olhos. — Você não quer, Bella? — perguntei. — Nós não temos que fazer isso agora. Nós sequer temos que fazer isso. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, _qualquer _dúvida, então eu acho que seria melhor adiarmos.

— Eu apenas estou preocupada — ela falou. — Eu estou com medo que você se arrependa depois. Estou com medo que algo dê errado e você se feche. Sexo não é uma ciência exata, Edward.

Eu toquei seu rosto, tentando lhe dar um pouco mais de confiança. Tentando ganhar um pouco mais de confiança.

— Eu sei — sussurrei para ela. — Mas eu estou disposto a tentar. Eu não vou fugir, Bella. Se sua resposta for não, eu vou ficar aqui. Se sua resposta for sim, eu vou ficar aqui também, e nós iremos...

— Fazer amor — ela terminou para mim com um sorriso.

— Sim, nós vamos. — Eu sorri também, sem consegui evitar. Coloquei uma mecha rebelde atrás de sua orelha. — E se nós fizermos e algo der errado no meio disso... eu irei me sentir muito culpado, mas também não irei fugir — prometi a ela.

Ouvi um suspiro e eu não soube dizer se era meu ou dela.

— Não me deixe jamais — Bella sussurrou, e me puxou para um beijo.

Eu fechei meus olhos percebi que ela havia tirado o sutiã quando vi um rastro preto voando para trás do sofá. A única coisa que eu lamentava era não ter uma cama para tornar tudo mais confortável para ela. No entanto, eu esperava que o sofá fosse largo o suficiente. Meus dedos estavam apenas roçando em suas costas; eu estava com medo demais de tocá-la. Hesitante demais. Isso era tudo novo para mim também. A boca quente e úmida de Bella descolou da minha e escorregou para o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ela o sugou meio desajeitadamente e eu gemi. Seus dentes suaves rasparam na minha pele e isso causou um arrepio em todo meu corpo. Minhas mãos estavam se movendo. Elas finalmente cobriram seus seios e eu pude senti-la estremecer.

— Desculpe-me — eu sussurrei, lamentando que minha pele fosse tão fria.

— Tudo bem — Bella disse contra a pele do meu ouvido.

Seus dedos escorregaram para a minha camisa azul e ela começou abrir os botões, um a um. Faltavam três botões quando eu a encarei. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos demais e eu não tinha mais certeza se ela conseguiria terminar de tirá-los de suas casas. Bella apenas me deu um olhar que dizia "Faça do seu jeito" e no instante seguinte eu puxei as abas da camisa para lados opostos, fazendo com que os botões pulassem para fora de suas casas, a linha estourando. Minha camisa também foi jogada para trás do sofá. Eu soube dizer o exato momento em que seus dedos tocaram meu peito. Eles arranharam a pele do meu mamilo e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, segurando o impulso de mover meu quadril contra o dela.

Minhas mãos cuidaram do botão da minha calça, e, antes que Bella pudesse alcançar o cós e puxá-lo para baixo, eu segurei suas duas mãos. Levei-as até meus lábios e as beijei. Em seguida, movi cuidadosamente meu quadril de encontro ao de Bella, deixando que ela soubesse, pela primeira vez, o que ela fazia com o meu corpo. Eu estava quase envergonhado de fazer isso, mas então pensei sobre como ela queria e como eu queria. Eu não estava mais no século XIX e eu não estaria desrespeitando Bella fazendo sexo antes do casamento com ela. Nós nos amávamos.

Bella puxou suas mãos de dentro das minhas e desabotoou sua própria calça. Pela primeira vez que ela se afastou eu não evitei encarar seus seios. Eu conseguia ver algumas veias azuis e esverdeadas correndo por baixo de sua pele pálida e do mamilo rosa. Seus seios eram macios e não muito rígidos. Eles eram lindos. Dignos de uma pintura erótica da era vitoriana. Exceto que eu não gostaria de ver os seios de Bella sendo expostos em um museu. Contornei com o meu indicador a ondulação embaixo deles, me inclinando para beijar as clavículas de Bella quando ela já tinha se livrado de suas calças. A calcinha não fazia par com o sutiã — era creme. Sempre ouvi na cabeça de meninos sobre como eles odiavam calcinhas cor-de-pele, mas eu não conseguia ver o motivo. Quando Bella se movia, era quase como se ela estivesse completamente nua. Essa ilusão era mais excitante do que qualquer outra coisa.

As mãos de Bella deslizaram pelas minhas costas e percebi que vagarosamente ela abaixava o cós da minha calça. Deixei com que ela escorregasse suas mãos até os meus joelhos e vi o exato momento em que ela percebeu que eu não usava cueca. Ergui uma sobrancelha, curioso se ela iria perguntar algo sobre isso.

Ela apenas sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça para os lados divertidamente.

Eu terminei de tirar minhas calças e de me livrar dos meus sapatos e meias e então eu estava nu. Ergui sua perna, levando seu pé até minha boca. Em algum momento entre eu beijando o seu pescoço e fazendo-a gemer Bella tirara seu tênis. Ela não usava meia. Beijei seu pé; meus beijos foram subindo pelas suas panturrilhas e então para o interior de suas coxas. Eu podia dizer que Bella estava excitada apenas pelo seu cheiro. Escorreguei meu nariz pela sua virilha e ela estremeceu, seus dedos torcendo as mechas do meu cabelo em suas mãos. Enquanto minhas mãos abraçavam suas coxas e massageavam o alto de seu quadril, meu nariz deslizava por cima do pano creme, fazendo soltar tímidos ruídos.

Ruídos que fariam o meu coração perder várias batidas, se ele ainda se movimentasse.

— Edward — ela gemeu, se quadril vindo de encontro ao meu rosto.

Então, quando eu puxei sua calcinha pelas suas pernas, Bella ofegou. Hesitei um pouco antes de me aproximar dela, ciente de que dessa vez não haveria nada entre nós. Meu foco foi desviado quando ouvi a voz de Bella, sussurrando.

— Eu imaginei você nu — ela confessou, suas bochechas corando, tingindo-se de um adorável tom de vermelho. — Muitas vezes. Mas... — ela parou. — Você é lindo, Edward. — Uma de suas mãos correu por dentro do meu antebraço, até que se enroscou a minha. — E eu te amo.

Eu me inclinei e novamente meus quadris ficaram entre os dela. Estremeci quando nossos corpos roçaram acidentalmente. Beijei as pálpebras de seus olhos, ainda segurando sua mão enroscada na minha.

— É tudo recíproco, amor — eu sussurrei para ela. Puxei uma almofada que havia caído no chão e coloquei nas costas de Bella, com o intuito de deixá-la mais confortável. Meus quadris se mexeram um pouco, e eu me guiei para dentro do corpo dela. Senti uma fraca resistência e depois não havia mais nada. Os dedos de Bella estavam apertados nos meus ombros, os nós deles embranquecidos. Eu segurei suas mãos e as beijei. Então, quando uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha, eu a limpei. Eu não me movi durante algum tempo, apenas tentando fazer Bella relaxar ao meu redor, tentando fazê-la acostumar-se com a minha presença. Minhas mãos foram por caminhos que eu sabia que ela gostava.

Eu toquei sua nuca, contornei a sua coluna, deslizei minhas palmas contra as suas pernas. Minha boca nunca saía da sua ou de seu pescoço. Eu só me movi quando comecei a receber sinais de prazer vindos dela; como ela mastigando o seu lábio e fechando os olhos, a respiração aumentando de ritmo, seu coração perdendo novas batidas, seus dedos me puxando para mais perto dela. Então, quando me movi, foi apenas como um sussurro para mim. Um sussurro que agitou todo o meu corpo. Como se Bella estivesse me segurando apenas pelos seus dedos mindinhos e com eles conseguisse me fazer vibrar como seu eu estivesse em uma corda bamba.

Em nenhum momento eu senti cheiro de sangue.

Nem mesmo quando eu tive de segurar seus quadris inquietos parados porque Bella não conseguia parar de movimentá-los contra os meus.

Ela também me tocou. Sua boca estava no meu pescoço, na minha orelha, suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo e nas minhas costas. Suas pernas estavam em volta dos meus quadris, seus tornozelos cruzados atrás de mim. Era quase como uma canção. Fazer amor com Bella foi como compor a minha melhor melodia. E enquanto eu a tocava, era também como se eu tocasse as teclas delicadas de cor marfim do meu piano. Uma música se formou dentro de minha mente. Eu quase podia sentir minha pele quente, graças ao calor da pele dela. Era quase como se eu estivesse vivo novamente.

Os sussurros continuavam, meu quadril indo e vindo, imitando o ritmo da maré. Minha boca sempre nela. A respiração de Bella era irregular e ela quase não podia manter seus olhos fechados. Ela também chamava o meu nome. Muito. E eu chamava pelo seu, deixando-a saber o que eu queria que ela fizesse, perguntando sobre o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Ensinando e aprendendo. Eu queria decorar o corpo dela. Queria conhecê-lo tão bem quanto à palma da minha mão e ainda ser surpreendido ao encontrar uma linha que não vira anteriormente.

Senti as pernas de Bella se apertarem em volta do meu quadril.

— Eu te amo — ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Então sua cabeça foi jogada para trás e eu tive a visão mais linda de minha vida: seu pescoço exposto, seus dedos curvados, suas costas arqueadas, seus olhos se fechando e seu lábio, como sempre, sendo mordido. Não demorei muito para estar mordendo o meu próprio lábio. Por alguns segundos, perdi a noção de tudo. A única coisa que eu ainda continuava a fazer era compor a minha canção, sempre movimentando meu quadril em direção ao de Bella.

Quando abri meus olhos, encontre-a me olhando. Ela estava sorrindo.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre ela, fazendo uma gaiola em torno de sua cintura e virando-a comigo para que eu pudesse ficar embaixo. O sofá de couro embaixo de mim estava quente e um pouco molhado de suor. Era o cheiro mais delicado que eu já sentira. Como o perfume de Bella e um pouco de sal. Deslizei-me para fora dela, seu quadril pousando em cima da minha pélvis agora. Imediatamente senti falta do calor, mas me controlei.

Bella estava deitada com sua cabeça no meu peito, seus cabelos jogados sobre mim e grudados na sua têmpora pelo suor. Ela perecia satisfeita e feliz. No entanto, assim como ela tinha as suas inseguranças, eu tinha as minhas.

— Você está bem? — eu perguntei, apenas para checar. — Foi... foi _bom_? — Eu poderia ter sido um pouco bruto.

— Eu estou. — Ela ergueu seu rosto e me encarou, ainda sem fôlego. — Foi... eu não tenho palavras, Edward — ela suspirou.

— Eu sei — murmurei, deixando-a saber que eu entendia. — Sequer eu tenho.

— E para você? _Foi_ bom?

— Eu não tenho palavras — repeti, usando sua frase contra ela. Como o olhar de dúvida dela permaneceu, optei por ser mais claro. — Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Foi mais do que bom, Bella. Estar ali com você e sentir o que eu senti... — fiz uma pequena pausa, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. — Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que eu te amo ainda mais.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela. — É como se o meu coração tivesse dobrado de tamanho também.

Então, involuntariamente, ela soltou um pequeno bocejo, voltando a aninhar sua cabeça no meu peito.

— Durma — eu sussurrei. — Ainda vai demorar algumas horas para alguém aparecer por aqui. — Minha mão acariciava as costas dela, e Bella apenas se aconchegou mais contra o meu corpo. Sabia que assim que ela dormisse eu teria que mudar nossas posições e colocar uma coberta entre a gente, mas queria adiar isso por mais alguns minutos.

— Será que eles sabem? — ela me perguntou.

— Talvez Alice. Mas ela não falará nada. — Minha irmã sabia quando ser discreta, apesar de seu temperamento.

Bella assentiu. Percebi que ela queria falar alguma coisa e descobri que estava certo quando algo suavemente escorregou de sua boca antes que ela caísse no sono.

— Não me deixe jamais.

— _Jamais_ — eu prometi.

—

_And it's over_ | E está acabado  
_And I'm goin' under_ | E eu estou afundando  
_But I'm not givin' up_ | Mas não estou desistindo  
_I'm just givin' in_ | Apenas estou me entregando

_Oh, slipping underneath_ | Oh, deslizando para o fundo  
_Oh, so cold but so sweet_ | Oh, tão frio mas tão doce

**Trecho de "Never Let Me Go", Florence + The Machine.**

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
